The Great Struggle Of the Summons Village
by Chaos-Saiya-jin3
Summary: Read to find out what happend to my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Before i get started on the fic you should know all about my character, Tensuke Hikita. And the whole chapter is the description of him and his team. **

**Skip this chapter if you want to. It is**

**just intro's and extra information.**

**TENSUKE**

**Looks**

Iruka's face scar

Silver hair

Kakashi's nose

Zabuza's mouth with normal teeth

warm kind blue eyes with a childish glow

**other**

Zabuza's physique and twice as strong(he carries a 150 pound scroll on his back)

as fast as Itachi(with scroll)

Smart as Shikamaru

**Personality**

Playful when not on missions

Extremely serious on missions

a little bit wierd though

**LEADER OF THE HIDDEN SCROLLS VILLAGE**

**abilities on a scale of 0-100**

taijutsu: 25

Ninjutsu: 100

Genjutsu: 100

Weapons: 100

Chakra control: 100

Chakra: 100

Inteligence: 100

Stamina: 100

**Chakra based off of an average Jonin**

Earth: 225

Fire: 250

Wind: 300

Water: 150

Lightning: 250

**Personal Justu**

Elemental clone: NE, HITSUJI, TORA, MI, UMA, TATSU, TORI, USHI, SARU, U, INU, I, KATSUKE(PERSONAL)!

Perfect Summoning: U, MI, TATSU, HITSUJI, SARU, INU, TORA, UMA, USHI, TORI, KATSUKE!

Unibunta summoning fution: **2,000 random hand signs, 1 pint of blood. and 50 of all remaining chakra. **

Double jutsu: 2 handed IT PRODUCES ANY 2 RANDOM JUSTU THAT I KNOW OTHER THAN PERSONAL JUTSU!

hand 1: UMA, MI, TATSU, USHI, NE, UMA, SARU, MI, TORA, KATSUKE!

hand 2:TORA, TORI, TATSU, INU, I, NE, U, TIRI, TATSU, kATSUKE!

Earth melding: NE, TORA, UMA, TORI, NE! (yes no katsuke)

Shadow pupetry: NE, I, NE, INU, NE, TORA, NE, UMA, NE, TATSU, NE!(yes no katsuke)

Rasingan Furon

Elemental blade: NE, USHI, TORA, U, TATSU, MI, UMA, HITSUJI, SARU, TORI, INU, I, KATSUKE!

Shock wave: TORI, TATSU, TORA, TORI, MI, INU, TORI, I, U, TORI, SUKE!

14 sonic fists: TORI, NE, UMA, TATSU, TORI, NE, I, U, TORI, NE, MI, HITSUJI, TORI, NE, INU, SARU, TORI, NE, SUKE!

Slicing wind vortex: TORI, USHI, MI, TIOR, TATSU, U, NE, UMA, INU, I, SARU, UMA, TORI, INU, I, NE, TORI, TATSU, UMA, NE!

fire style fire nova jutsu: TORA, NE, TORA, U, SARU, TORA, TATSU, TORA, USHI, U, TORA, NE, TORA, UMA, TATSU, TORA!

Mirror Jutsu:KATSU!

Water style: water blast: NE, MI, INU!

Earth style earth blast: TORA, U, SARU!

Thunder Style Thundr blast: TORI, UMA, TORA

Air style air blast: TORI, TATSU, UMA!

Fire style fire blast: TATSU, NE, TORA!

UNITED STYLE UNITED BLAST: NE, MI, INU, TORA, U, SARU, TORI, UMA, TORA, TORI, TATSU, UMA, TATSU, NE, TORA!

uNITED SHURIKEN BARAGE: 5 OF EVERY SHURIKEN IS SUMMONED AND TROWN.

UNITED SUMMON ARMY OF SUMMONS JUTSU: USES 50 OF MY MAX CHAKRA

NE, HITSUJI, TORA, MI, UMA, TATSU, TORI, USHI, SARU, U, INU, I,NE, HITSUJI, TORA, MI, UMA, TATSU, TORI, USHI, SARU, U, INU, I,NE, HITSUJI, TORA, MI, UMA, TATSU, TORI, USHI, SARU, U, INU, I, KATUKI, KATSU, SUKE!

**Allies**

**Kenoshi's stats ultra serious delay hating male who is very disiplined**

taijutsu: 100

Ninjutsu: 25

Genjutsu: 100

Weapons: 95

Chakra control: 100

Chakra: 100

Inteligence: 95

Stamina: 100

**Sashina's stats allaround nice girl who can keep her mind on the mission**

taijutsu: 100

Ninjutsu: 100

Genjutsu: 25

Weapons: 100

Chakra control: 100

Chakra: 95

Inteligence: 100

Stamina: 95

**A/N:DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER EVER IT IS ALL INTRO'S.**


	2. The Plans

**A/N:HERE IS THE FIRST ACTUAL CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW. READING THE INTRO'S WILL MAKE READING THIS MUCH MUCH EASIER!**

We join Tensuke, Kenoshi, and Sashina in the middle of a very tight pinch.

Tensuke: What did we do to get in this mess?

Kenoshi: I don't know, but we need some serious fire power to take alll these beasts out.

Sashina: I know let's use the 14 sonic fists jutsu.

Tensuke: Got it! TORI, NE, UMA, TATSU, TORI, NE, I, U, TORI, NE, MI, HITSUJI, TORI, NE, INU, SARU, TORI, NE, SUKE! 14 SONIC FISTS JUTSU!!!

Kenoshi: Oh boy. Only half of them got hit.

Tensuke: Crap! and i'm almost out of chakra, despite the imence amount I have.

Sashina: Earthmelding Jutsu!

All escape at the very last instant.

Back at the village

Tensuke: **Why did you have to convince me to try and kill Tokensunake?**

Kenoshi: Just shut up. We failed the mission and Tokensunake is still at large with a hundred or more corrupt summons. And on top of that his army grows every day.

Sashina: So we can send our best Anbu to try and kill him.

Tensuke: No. We failed and we even had to use up most of our chakra and still lost.

Kenoshi: I have an idea. We could lure him to the village with a false pretence that the July's monthly trip to leaf village's retun trip was delayed a week due to a collapsed passage in the mountains. But instead of going, we could not go and then ambush him when he enters the villadge for his hostile invasion.

Tensuke: That seems to be a logical, but there is a big flaw.

Kenoshi: What is it?

Tensuke: HE CAN SENSE MY CHAKRA YOU IDIOT!!!!! (

Kenoshi: So we will use a chakra cloaking jutsu to hide your chakra until it is time for the attack.

Sashina: How cool. This may just work, but all three of us have an obscenely low abilities. Tensuke, your taijutsu. Kenoshi, your ninjutsu. Me and my Genjustu.

Tensuke: Then we will work on our weak abilities as we do C rank missions.

Kenoshi: That is brilliant. And we will tell the villagers that we are to have training days on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays.

Tensuke: Then when the monthy trip for July comes we will inform the Village section leaders of the plan, and then they will inform the residents by telepathic comunication.

Mean while at Tokensunake's hide out

Tokensunake: Damn it we failed to kill him again. What is going on?

Kotechishta: I dont know, but if we dont strike the village soon they will get too strong and then they will wipe us all out.

Koroniama: Hey, I got it! We will attack during the July monthly trip to the leaf vilage.

Tokensunake: That is genious. They will be vulnerable because it is a whole village trip that month. Chief Summon Kentoshimate. Where is your company of boars.

Kentoshimate. It was wiped out by Sashina, also the 4th horse and 7th snake companies were wiped out a well.

Tokenshinake: Double Damn. Well re-recrute them. there are plenty of animals to corrupt!!!!!! We attack on july 18th at dawn. Inform every one else of the attack. ( insert extremely evil laugh here)

**A/N: THIS I S ONLY 1 OF THE 12 "CHIEF" SUMMONS TOKENSHINAKE COMMANDS. ALL HAVE THE ABILITIES OF A HEAD NINJA BUT EACH SPECIALIZE IN CERTAIN AREAS. Kentoshimate is a general like figure and speaks like a army officer. **

In the barracks at the hide out

Kentoshimate: Ten-hut! You maggots are going to war! But we need recruits, so go out there, and i want each of you to recruit at least 1 animal. Those who recruit 5 or more will get a nice, but small, promotion. Dismissed!


End file.
